Phoenix Innovative Engineering
Phoenix Innovative Engineering, also known as PIE, is a large conglomerate specializing in all kinds of complex machinery, from rifles to airliners to tanks. Its leader, Daniel Phoenix, is known for his brutal rationality, his electrifying speeches and his philosophical statements on the topic of baked goods. Background PIE began in 2011 as PPF - Phoenix Precision Firearms, a pure firearms company. It was given funding to research magnetic rail technology, and this research culminated in the PPF XM63, a heavy anti-materiel rifle. It did not succeed in replacing the M107A1 in the U.S. Armed forces and was scrapped, allowing PPF to go another direction and make weapons for everyone, initially specializing in counter-terrorism weapons, such as the PPF Thunder PDW and the silenced PPF BSPCar. The company rose to glory after fighting off other companies (especially struggling against the Vector Monsters company and their Aquila Combat Pistol) for the precious US Armed Forces sidearm contract, establishing their design, the powerful UAS, as the USGI standard sidearm - the M10. Being a manipulative 'REDACTED'hole, D. Phoenix managed to push the unpopular-but-powerful 10mm Auto pistol cartridge into NATO Standardization, an act that made the company responsible for the supply of the cartridge (a +P version, to be exact) and the M10 itself to many NATO countries, increasing the company's profit exponentially. After that fateful competition, PPF became a corporation closely connected with NATO, and Phoenix became a 'REDACTED'ing billionaire! With that in mind, the company expanded its operations, becoming PIE. Its current branches are PPF, PMCVD (the largest branch, Phoenix Military and Commercial Vehicle Development, which itself is divided into the Land Vehicles and Aerospace parts) and the ELITES (Elite Legion for Interdiction of Terrorism and Extrabelligerent States - a PMC made for creating jobs and protecting countries rather than stacking knots). Phoenix Precision Firearms The branch that started it all, PPF is a company than makes guns. Most of its consistent profit comes from the civilian market - products such as the Super Sporter XVIII (Civilian XM18), MCAP/MTAP/MSAP (civilian M10) and the futuristic-looking MSAS Shotgun are all more than enough to lure in customers. Notably, PPF is not limited to North America - its guns also sell in Europe, especially in the Czech Republic and in Switzerland. Unique technologies by PPF *The Exposed Bolt is PPF's unique take on a pistol slide. It is the cornerstone of the PPF UAS design. Unlike with most other pistols, where the slide almost completely encircles the barrel, the UAS has a very small slide (hence the name "Exposed bolt" - it is literally a bolt with a moving cover that is only used in any way by said bolt. It also has the function of resetting the weapon's striker. Like other slides, the spring is housed in the gun's front end, but the exposed bolt is merely connected to the spring rather than housing it inside. *The CMB (Combined-Mode Bolt) is a revival of a design first used in the FG-42, where the rifle fires in open-bolt mode when it's set to full-auto, and in closed-bolt mode when it's set to semi-auto (or burst-fire). This helps ventillate the gun when rapid fire is needed, while enhancing the accuracy of other firemodes. In PPF weapons (PPF uses this system on every automatic chambered in 5.56 or stronger), this mechanism manifests itself in the form of a secondary bolt-hold open which engages when the trigger is not being pulled AND the weapon is set to full-auto. It engages immediately upon switching to full auto; however, if the bolt is already closed when the bolt-hold engages, the first shot is fired from a closed bolt. Adversely, switching to semi-auto automatically disengages the device and the bolt immediately slides forward. Keep in mind that the regular bolt-hold open still exists, so that whenever the last round in a magazine is expended, the bolt is held back. This allows the weapon's operator to not charge the weapon after changing magazines in full-auto mode. *The RRC (Recoiling Revolver Cylinder) is a technology first employed in the PPF "Loki" HRUD. It is a refinement of the Mateba Autorevolver's recoiling frame, with the major difference of the barrel staying in one place. It is used in PPF's revolving-chamber weapons with the purpose of allowing faster follow-up shots. The PPF Firestarter revolver has an option to combine this cylinder with the Mosin-Nagant's gas seal system, which will allow the revolver to be silenced. It will also grant more power. Phoenix Military and Commercial Vehicle Development This branch specializes in vehicles of all shapes and sizes, except for boats - too damn large. Its goal is to develop any and all vehicles an actual army would need. Its current priority is the YA-21 Thunderbolt III, the herald of the return of BBRRRRRRRRRTTT. It's going to be the only Phoenix product NOT marketed to the U.S. Armed Forces, out of sheer disrespect of their decision to spend trillions on the X-35, and will pack a cannon capable of killing (Read: KILLING, not disabling) modern armor. It'll also be a nigh-sonic aircraft. PMCVD also makes money on the side as Phoenix Motors, a premium brand of American-as-apple-PIE cars. These cars are sold in all North and South American and European countries, except Russia. Some Asian countries have been given rights to reproduce them (it's impractical to import American ones to the opposite side of the globe), Malaysia for example (*ahem*, UV00). ELITES See U.S. ELITES Category:Company